valrieafandomcom-20200215-history
The world of Valriea
Valriea consists of six continents. one gathering of islands and a small technologically advanced island off the coast of Elega. There may be more, though the current map is unfinished. The map's greatest contributor goes by the name of Dante Grace, who traveled the world recording his findings of each creature and settlement he came across, mapping out unexplored lands such as Starsa and the elusive "Unknown Isles". The continents were mostly named by the inhabitants, or the Gods, rarely by Dante himself. Dante was a well-seasoned traveller, he was skilled enough to get to even the most dangerous of places, he was even able to earn the trust of some elusive races so that he could learn more. He published quite a few of his findings in books unless he had been strictly told not to by those who lived in that certain area. The Continents The names of these continents and islands were: * Elega; A diverse land filled with many different environments, also the largest of them all. * Lumen; A small, industrial island off the coast of Selos in Elega. * Balire; A lush land separated into two halves by a deep valley. * Valtar; A wasteland, the place of many wars, nothing could ever grow there. It can be known as the Gods Sparring Ground. * Ivendail; A frozen land inhabited by frost elves and ice mages. * Falconport; An island which floats high above the waves, only touching down at certain points in the year, allowing trading for a small window of time. * Starsa; An island cut off from the world by a magic barrier which may allow some in and out but prevents the dangers trapped there from ever leaving, * Crescent Isle; A gentle island with a balanced mix of forest and plains, one of the safest places. * Tectos; An island inhabited solely by wolves and demi-wolves of sorts. It's almost all forest. * The Unknown Isles; Not many can locate these islands, as they're shrouded in a thick mist. Elega Elega is divided into six sections, Selos, Nerva, Evalond, Aston, Zerphin, and Nacarda. Evalond and Aston are joined by the same monarchy, whilst Selos lives independently without any monarchy at all. Nacarda is an almost unlivable area due to its water supply being cut off by mountains on every side. The people of Zerphin have recently broken free of a ten thousand year curse and are currently adapting to the extremely changed world around them. Nerva has never cared much for the world outside its borders, leaving its residents to be blissfully ignorant about the disagreements of other countries. Evalond Evalond is located in the uppermost north-east corner of Elega and holds within it three major towns, Port Renore, Keldon, and Fesare. Of course, throughout Evalond, there are many smaller settlements that aren't marked on the map, places too small to call a town, and places wherein the inhabitants refused to allow anyone to map their location, such as the elves and wolves. Fesare was an industrial town, the most advanced in Elega, though in the year 1265 it was burnt down by some unknown force, killing many of its residents, and greatly contributing to the population of the neighbouring city of Keldon. Though they sought refuge there, most magic users and all Multi-Creatures (non-human beings) were refused entry. Aside from those two main towns, there is also Port Renore, a busy trading city filled with joyous markets. Port Renore resides on the coast of Evalond and is often visited by the gods. Being so far from the castle, most of the folk at Port Renore have secretly abandoned the laws of the monarchy, to create a much more welcoming environment, accepting any Multi-Creatures looking for a safe place to reside.